i want to be lovesick with you
by saltzmans
Summary: Welcome to the Mystic Falls High School Reunion: all supernatural beings welcome. Please refrain from sex in the bathroom; blood bags are in the canteen—carolineklaus.


**notes** | wayhay, this is an incredibly weird bordering crack one-shot most of which was written very late at night...i hope you enjoy it!

**warnings** | profanities; lots mentions of sex; slight oocness.

.

Klaus decides that Mystic Falls really rather lives up to its name from above in the early morning, when the fog curls around the town lying in the pit of the valley, shrouding the houses and the people and the secrets which lurk behind the picket fences and beauty pageants.

The town has always seemed rather ironic to him because for a place which tries so hard to conform to the double standards of society, there has always seemed to be rather too much throat ripping and dying -(naturally followed by the inescapable coming back to life as a bloodsucking immortal) - for everyone's liking.

Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean Klaus doesn't have a nostalgic sort of attachment to the place. Over his centuries of living, he's formed some of his fondest memories here. The deaths of most of his immediate family, breaking the hybrid curse and having sex with a certain blonde against a tree being his most vividly retained, of course.

But either way, as he stared out over the town which would in the end always be his home, Klaus couldn't help but feel rather excited at the prospect of the Mystic Falls High School Reunion.

The invite had said free food was included, after all.

.

"This is ridiculous!" Caroline groans, collapsing on the sofa in the Salvatore Boarding house and glaring accusingly at Stefan. "We never went to class. Ever. You only joined the bloody school because of Elena!"

"Yeah, well, Bonnie thought it would be fun - do see how everyone's changed and all," Stefan replies.

"We're all immortal vampires, Stefan," Caroline rolls her eyes, "everybody is going to be exactly as they were ten years ago when they last tried to kill us."

"Have a little faith, Care," Stefan implores, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "We parted with everyone on good terms-" he pauses, thinking it through, "-well, nearly everyone."

"Exactly!" Caroline exclaims. "Not only is this party not planned by me - meaning there's a good chance the organisation will be atrocious - there's a zero point zero, zero, zero eight two six chance that we'll leave the party without someone being murdered. Probably by Damon."

"Oh, live a little, Blondie," comes a voice from the door and turning around, Caroline sees Damon leaning against the frame, smirking. "I, quite frankly, am ecstatic."

Caroline shoots Damon a withering glare. "You didn't even fucking go there!"

.

Klaus meets Elijah and Rebekah at the edge of the forest, not far from the Salvatore Boardinghouse and as he approaches them, their silhouettes getting closer, he can't help but think how little they've seemed to have changed.

Rebekah is still a little girl - just with more eye makeup and bigger hair - who's heart is still broken left, right and centre every five seconds or so. Elijah is a bastard with nice hair and a nice suit who - despite everything - still insist on putting his dysfunctional family before everything.

Klaus smiles to himself. Sometimes it's nice to have such wonderful siblings to fall back on.

"What are you smiling at?" Rebekah asks as he draws closer.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how nice it is to be back."

"I can't say I've missed it much," Elijah sniffs. "I'm not entirely sure why you've dragged is here, Niklaus. You and I didn't even attend the goddamn school."

"Sentiment," Klaus replies, "among other things. We have to make sure our favourite doppelgängers and witches and werewolves aren't doing anything too naughty in our absences."

Rebekah looks at him curiously. "And this doesn't have anything to do with any particular vampires. Loud, annoying, blonde, bossy ones to be specific?"

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "I can't imagine what you're talking about, love."

.

"So what does one even where to these things?" Caroline calls in the general direction of her phone which is buried under the pile of clothing on her bed.

"I don't know!" Elena's reply is muffled. "A dress or something."

"I don't want to look overdressed," Caroline replies, pinning a dress to her chest with her chin whilst attempting to plug in her curlers with the other hand.

"Don't worry about that. Katherine's coming so–"

"What!?" Caroline explodes, letting the dress drop in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Is there anyone coming who actually attended our school?"

"Oh, who knows," Elena says distantly. "It should be fun, right? Bonnie's managed to get in touch with a lot of people."

"You don't happen to know if–" Caroline pauses, trying to figure out why she suddenly feels so nervous.

"Tyler's coming?" Elena finishes. "Yeah, he's coming all the way from New–"

"What? No!" Caroline starts. "I mean, that's great. It'll be nice to see him. It's just I was—"

"Caroline!" Elena's voice raises a few octaves. "You're not wondering about Klaus are you?"

"What! No! Of course not!"

"Yes!" Elena's teasing tone causes the butterflies in Caroline's stomach to flutter even more violently. "You want to see Klaus, don't you?"

"No! I was just wondering–"

"Don't try to lie to me, Caroline Forbes," Elena's giggling is infectious and Caroline can't help a half smile forming on her lips. "In that case, if you're dressing to impressive, I'd go with your black lace dress. You look sexy in–"

"I hate you!" Caroline yelps. "I am not - never - dressing to impressive Klaus Mikaelson!"

"Whatever you say, love," Elena crows, pulling a truly horrific mock-Klaus accent. "Whatever you say!"

.

Mystic Falls High School is as ever the large, imposing grey building as the three Originals walk up towards the front doors. A large banner hangs across it's front, accessorised with large clumps of balloons.

Klaus immediately figures that Caroline was not the one to do the decorations because mixing yellow and red balloons was something you picked up as an act not done after spending more than half an hour with Caroline Forbes.

"Do you remember to Decade Dances this place used to hold?" Rebekah comments.

"Why of course," Klaus replies smoothly. "I'm pretty sure I tried to kill everyone at one, once upon a time."

"Why am I not surprised?" Elijah sighs, and Klaus is spared in the nick of time from one of his morally righteous speeches by familiar voice.

"Well," Rebekah smirks. "If it isn't our favourite Bennett Witch."

"Manners, Rebekah," Elijah chastises. "Lovely of you to invite us."

"You're very welcome," Bonnie beams. "I'm glad you could make it. Go on inside, everyone's just starting to arrive. There're refreshments in the gym."

"Lovely," Klaus says, making his way to the door, thinking how awfully surreal the whole situation was turning out to be.

"Oh, and Klaus?" Bonnie calls after them. "Caroline's already in there."

Klaus grits his teeth and tries to keep his face expressionless. "I can't imagine what you're talking about," he repeats and the lie seems almost as fake as the first time round.

.

Caroline has been in plenty of strange situations throughout the last couple of decades but as she stands in the gym, sipping a glass of strawberry punch and watching the crowd of supernatural creatures in front of her at her high school reunion - half of whom didn't even go to the bloody school - she has to hand it to today for being the oddest.

By the refreshments table, are Jeremy Gilbert and Katherine Pierce, of all people, engaged in a careful examination of the fruit punch. Hayley and Tyler are standing awkwardly by the bleachers, not talking to each other. Caroline momentarily wonders if she should go over and talk to him but she assertively decides against it.

She's had a enough of getting involved with hybrids to last her an extended lifetime.

"Jealous, are we?"

Caroline starts, whipping around to find Rebekah Mikealson leaning casually against the wall behind her, as if she's belonged in the school her entire life.

"No," Caroline replies bluntly. "Tyler and I ended it years ago."

"So you're not even a little bit hungry for hot hybrid sex?" Rebekah questions.

Caroline sighs. "Did you really come all the way here to question me about my bloody sex life?"

"Oh, don't get self centred, sweetheart," Rebekah drawls, pushing herself off the wall and heading towards the punch table. "It was nice catching up with you, anyway. Have fun with my brother."

"Excuse me?"

.

Klaus spots Caroline the second he enters the gym. Of course he does. How could he not? It's been eighteen years since he last saw her but he's certain he'd recognise her mess of blonde hair and sharp eyes anywhere.

Debating whether or not to go and speak to her, Klaus accepts a glass of punch from a passing guest and takes a sip. The alcohol burns the back of his throat. God, he's missed Caroline Forbes.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Katerina." Klaus rolls his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Not much," the doppelgänger smirks.

"That's a refreshing change."

For a moment they stand in silence. Then Katherine nods her head in the direction of Caroline. "You should go for it, y'know," Katherine comments. "From one bitter vampire to another, good things don't happen very often and I have a feel Miss Goody Two Shoes might be good for you."

"Since when were you so invested in my future?" Klaus asks.

Katherine laughs and walks away, leaving Klaus alone once more but this time, with a faint idea of what an earth he was doing.

.

Caroline's getting ice when he finds her. She's in the janitor's closest, spooning the ice from the bucket into the empty punch bowl. He clears his throat. She jumps, ice clattering to the floor, but Caroline doesn't turn around. She's grown accustomed to that irritating little half cough.

"Klaus," she says evenly.

"Hello Caroline."

"It's been a while."

"Mm. Are you not going to even look at me love?" Klaus asked.

"Well, considering the last time we met we fucked against a tree in the forest, and I'm still utterly embarrassed, it's a no from me."

"Ouch," Klaus smirks. "Obviously our last tryst left you and I with very different feelings."

"No," Caroline says shakily, still staring at the ice, with a gaze red enough to melt them. "I'm pretty sure we're feeling the same. It's just I'm remarkably less ready to admit it."

"Oh?" Klaus steps forwards, until he's standing directly behind Caroline. An electric shivers sparks down her spine and the proximity of their bodies. "Would you like me to share them for you?"

Take a shaky breath, Caroline finally turns too Klaus. They're so close she can make out every line and freckle and mark on his face. "No," she murmurs, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, "I would much rather do this."  
.

Later, as Caroline sits on the bathroom counter, Klaus tracing patterns down her body with his lips, Caroline decides that one day, she will have sex in an actual bed...

.

Hurrying down the empty corridor, Katherine Pierce stops in front of the ladies toilet. For a moment it appears that she's listening for something. Then a delighted smile works it's way onto her face as she speeds back to the gym.

"Jeremy Gilbert," she says, stopping short in front of the punch bowl. "You owe me $50."

.

Later than evening, Elijah and Rebekah Mikealson head down the through the school car park. Behind them the sunset burns an orange path through the sky.

"Have you seen Niklaus anywhere?" Elijah asks."

"No," Rebekah replies. "Last time I saw him, was with Caro—" Rebekah stops, turning grinning to her bother. "I believe you're now in debt to me, brother..."

.

"I think it went well," Elena announces, as she sweeps a broken glass into the bin.

"Very well," Stefan agrees. "Damon didn't kill anyone; everyone liked the punch, and Caroline didn't throw a fuss about the lack of organisation."

"Yeah, where is Blondie?" Damon calls from the other side of the gym.

"Home, probably," Stefan replies.

"Not like Caroline to leave a party early," Elena comments. "Unless...I didn't see Klaus much, come to think of it."

Stefan stops scrubbing and stares at Elena. "You don't think...?"

"Oh, yes!" Elena squeals.

"Hey, Stefan!" Damon shouts across the gym. "Looks like you're on cleaning duty for the rest of the week, eh?"

.

A few miles away, in a cabin lost in the midst of the woods, Caroline lies pressed against Klaus, in a single bed, tracing patterns into his abdomen. He smiles contentedly, kissing her shoulder softly. "You know," he says idly. "If I knew all school reunions would turn out like this I'd frequent them more regularly."

"Hm," Caroline replies. "I think you just got lucky."

"I suppose I did," Klaus replies.

"You know you've never actually been to the school so I don't know why you were even there in the first place."

"Maybe I was just there to see you."

"Who would've thought it," Caroline says, "the original hybrid: a sentimental puppy."

"Woof," Klaus agrees sleepily.

"Well, you're reputation's ruined as soon as I'm out of her," Caroline teases.

Klaus chuckles, rolling over so he's got his arms wrapped around Caroline and murmurs, "maybe I just won't ever let you go."

"I could deal with that," comes the muffled reply before Klaus is kissing her again and Caroline can't help but think that maybe in Mystic Falls, high school reunions aren't all that bad.

.

.

.

_please don't favourite/follow without leaving a review :)_


End file.
